Seven Devils
by stretch the faunlet
Summary: At that moment, she realized she was surrounded by Seven Devils, one in particular catching her eye. Past Red/Miyuki. Drabble.


_Seven Devils_

_"Seven devils all around you_  
><em>Seven devils in my head<em>  
><em>See they were there when I woke up this morning<em>  
><em>I'll be dead before the day is done..."<em>

_- "Seven Devils", Florence + The Machine_

* * *

><p>Everyone in life in the whole Universe was or would one day be effected by one of the Seven Sins.<p>

At that moment, she realized she was surrounded by Seven Devils, one in particular catching her eye.

Being Tallest of Irk, these meetings with the council and the important figures of The Armada were very regular and she was used to them by now. Meetings with the head generals of the powerful Irken army or head soldiers or a Rulers of main cities on Irk... These were things, things very boring yet needed to be down by somebody, that she was used to.

That day was a bit slow, no major construction of any buildings or major plans for the future, no new proposals... It was something, rather new...

If you could call meeting a tall Irken warrior requested to be future Tallest by his Commanding General, something new. Those were regulars to, but there was something peculiar about this Irken, something that gave off his personality, that perhaps he was serious and earnest to those around him.

Miyuki may have been a sweet soul, but when she found something odd or knew something was off with someone, she could turn audacious in a heartbeat, and with those seven people surrounding her at that round table in the Gather Chambers inside the Massive, and a strange aura filled the air around her.

Three Irkens who, within their eyes, resembled Wrath, Greed and Sloth, sat on the left of the table, while three Irkens who resembled Lust, Envy and Gluttony, sat on her right. In her eyes, those six Irkens real names were those of what appeared as six of the Seven Sins.

_Greed_ spoke of the Tall Irken who would one day soon take Miyuki's place, a need for power heavy in his voice for he was the friend of the Irken possibly next in line, while _Sloth_ and _Gluttony_ stared off into the distance, not bothering, nor caring to listen. _Wrath_ simply sat there, stern expression not changing once. _Envy_ glared hard at Miyuki with hatred, wishing he were Tallest instead of her. Miyuki could literally feel _Lust_ staring at her with a longing in his eyes, and she shuddered slightly, feeling his eyes roaming her long, lean body...

All the chattering, speaking, and arguing were muffled to her, for she kept her focus on that one particular Tall Irken, who stared back.

_Pride._ She could see Pride in his eyes, and her stare was just as hardened as his was to show she wasn't one to mess with, that she was kind but could turn if necessary. Though, unlike the others, _Pride_ had a much more empty look in his eyes rather than just a typical Irken's pride. His eyes were vacant, his expression blank behind the hardened mask he put on for everyone else. His eyes were the color of fire, but her own expression softened when the emptiness behind the fire stood out more than the actual color itself.

She was aware then that Irken Elite Red had a fire inside his heart that was dying out, and his pride was the only thing keeping it burning, to give himself meaning, he had to prove to himself he was the best, like he had to do with everyone else in his life.

Tallest Miyuki was the first person he didn't have to try and impress. She didn't care for pride, and when Red looked across the table and into Miyuki's serene blue eyes... Calm, sweet and daring those eyes were, he felt his expression soften as well, as fire red met ice blue, knowing for himself that maybe this was the case. Maybe she could be the first person to not judge him for if he was a great warrior or not.

In her eyes, he was no longer _Pride_, he was simply _Red_. Irken Red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Little Red/Miyuki drabble I wrote from when they first met (in my whole future IZ story series). Based on a song from Florence + The Machine's new upcoming album (coming out on Tuesday! :D), called "seven devils". I heard a preview of the song on Itunes and then started writing this. Please R&R if you can. :)**


End file.
